


LoversTale (Dunno what to call this. May change later~)

by CR_Asriel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Frisk is female, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CR_Asriel/pseuds/CR_Asriel
Summary: Okay so this was the very first chapter I have ever done. The story takes place from the original timeline, except Frisk has saved Asriel from turning back into Flowey. The story follows 10 years after the barrier has been shattered in the True Pacifist ending. Feel free to post constructive criticism and other feedback, but also keep in mind this was written a couple of months ago~.





	

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 Chapter 1 - The Reunion  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Prologue~  
Frisk had won the last battle against Asriel. Her closest friends she'd made on her journey - Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Metaton, Toriel and Asgore - made their way out of the castle and through the cave that housed the now-destroyed barrier. There it was; the sunrise. Something most of them have never seen, a few not for a very long time. Their confinement was finally over. Frisk, however, had something else she needed to do. Once the others began down the mountain path, she made her way back into the castle. There, in the throne room, she stopped and looked around. There he was; Flowey was in a dark corner. Asriel did indeed revert to the flower form, since he no longer carried the power of the other six SOULS. Flowey caught sight of Frisk and gave her his twisted grin.

"Frisk, don't you have anything better to do? You have your happy ending, why don't you-"

Frisk cut him off by hugging him tightly.

"W-what are you DOING? Stop that. I could KILL YOU right now!"

Frisk showed no concern to his threats as she looked over to him. "I'm going to use my power - my DETERMINATION - to bring you back to normal."

Flowey gave her a disgusted sneer. "HAH! YOU could never do that, it's impossi-"  
Frisk began to glow with a faint red light; the power of DETERMINATION from her SOUL.

"W-what are you d-doing? How are you still able to-GAAAAAH!" Flowey's body was completely enveloped in the red glow of DETERMINATION coming from Frisk. His form began to slowly shift and shape back into a young, finally SOUL-filled Asriel.

"F-Frisk? W-what did you d-do? How did you even-"

She smiled at him just as she began to collapse. Asriel didn't have time to react to catch her and she landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oh stars, Frisk! I'll get you out of here and find help."

Asriel grabbed her and carried her outside the cave and down the mountain path, calling out for someone to help. Toriel heard the noise, being the closest of the others to hear the commotion. She rushed back up the path.

"What on Earth is happenin-" Her thoughts were cut short as she saw her SON rushing towards her with Frisk in arms. "My child, how..? What has happened?"

"She needs help, Mom! I don't know what happened, but she did this to me and then just fainted." Asriel's eyes started to well with tears again as he lay Frisk down in front of them.

"Do not worry, my son. I will heal her as much as I am able. Go down to the others and bring them here."

 (sorry, but I'm going to do an abrupt fast forward here. ^^;; I wanted to do some  prologue before the actual story and I don't want it to drag out too long.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Frisk woke to a late morning, 11am. She yawned and looked out of the window in her room that allowed the sun to greet her every morning. It was ten years ago since the day the barrier was destroyed, and ten years since she brought him back to life. "I wonder how he's doing..." she thought to herself.  
Asgore and Toriel had patched up their relationship just recently, but Asgore chose to stay in the castle in the underground since the barrier's destruction to keep relations smooth with the humans. Of course, Frisk had been busy for the first six years as an ambassador until all of the humans had reached an agreement and accepted the monsters. Some moved out and even got really decent jobs; Metaton had  worked his way into the entertainment industry and was a huge hit. Sans and Papyrus stayed close, while Sans worked as security for several different companies and Papyrus stayed home to watch after things. Undyne got into matrial arts classes and began competing for different championships. Everyone claimed it wasn't fair since she was a monster at first but their protests were all but silenced after Undyne's abrupt loss at her first tournament, placing 3rd. Frisk and Toriel built a house close to Mt Ebbott - where the underground was located under - built in the same fashion as the previous house in the ruins.

Toriel knocked on her door, "My child, you are going to be late for the reunion. Please hurry and get ready."  
Of course! How could she forget? King Asgore had summoned everyone to the castle that week for a feast in celebration to their freedom.

"What should I wear? My resized blue and striped magenta sweater? Maybe something more formal...or something casual from today's fashion?"  
She himmed and hawwed over it before she finally shrugged, throwing on the familiar striped sweater and pants updated to fit her slightly-grown figure. She frowned a bit, her chest hadn't grown much at all and her height hadn't increased by much. Her hips and thighs filled out slightly, but not that much. She had kept her hair short, with the longest length no further than her shoulders and her bangs cut above her brow line.

Frisk came out from her room and into the living area where their bags were waiting. Toriel was getting the last of her things packed. She was unusually dressed up for the occasion, which suggested she was looking forward to the week at the castle. Looks like things with Asgore were going well. The king was indeed persistent when it came to Toriel, and it took some time but eventually they were able to respark their relationship. Sans played some part in that, but only because he felt it would be better if things returned to how they were before. Toriel finished packing the smaller and last-minute items before closing and picking up her bags. "We can  leave whenever you are ready, my child."

Frisk nodded picked up her duffle bag with spare clothes and her toothbrush inside. "I'm ready, mom."

"Very well. Let us be off," Toriel said with a smile. They left the cozy house and took off to the recently paved road towards the cavern entrance that Asgore had put in for easier access than the mountain trail. There were no barriers to keep anyone in or out, but there was a security station placed at the entrance to make sure humans didn't enter without a valid reason or a monster to accompany them. There, they saw Monster Kid hanging out in the shack and he greeted them excitedly.

"Yo, Queen! Yo, Frisk! It's been, like, ages since I saw you!"

"Greetings, young one. You have grown quite well in these years. You look very handsome."

"Hey, MK. Looks like you're doing great!"

"Yo, thanks a bunch guys! I'm, like, really doing alright. Hope to see you later at the party!"  
They both smile at him and continue on inside, greeted by the door to the castle. A simple three knocks and Asgore opened the door promptly, greeting them both with a smile.

"Ah, Tori, Frisk! It is good to see you here at last." He gives the two of them hugs and invites them in. "Please, make yourselves at New Home."

Toriel gave Asgore a chuckle. He hardly ever had any good bad puns.  
Frisk groans at the pun- having been subjected to her mothers' so many times- before Asgore turns to Frisk.

"You have someone who has been very eager to see you, Frisk. He's in the Garden, why don't you go see him? We'll take care of your bags for you."

Frisk nods and places her stuff down and hurries past the throne room and to the right, where the newly placed Garden was. In the center she laid eyes on his sillouette; Tall and slender, with horns starting to grow out long behind his floppy ears. "Hey, Az. You just gonna stand there and play with your plants, or will you greet your sister properly?"

Asriel snapped his head to her voice and his eyes and mouth went wide with shock and glee.  
"Frisk! Oh stars, I missed you!" He ran towards her and glomped her in embrace. "How are you!? I haven't seen you in years! You look great! Holy Hell, I thought I'd never see you again! Wow, you look GREAT!"

Frisk could feel her face burning at his assault of greetings and excitement. "I-I missed you too, Az..but you're...smothering...meee."  
Asriel lets off a bit with his face lightly flushed "Oh, uh...sorry about that.. I just, WOW it's great to see you!"

"I know, Az. it's great to see you too. How have you been?"

"I'm doing great, all thanks to you. I haven't seen you much since you, you know, brought me back. I was so worried, for a while I thought you had killed yourself doing that."  
Frisk gave him a shy smile and hugged him close. She couldn't tell him that she almost did die from it, as well as doing the same for Chara five years later. Her magic had been cut in half by doing so, and was taking a very long time to recover.

"Come on, Azzy. Show me around, It looks like you and Dad have changed up the place since last time."

"Alright, c'mere. I'll show you what I've been working on here first." Asriel leads Frisk to the center of the Garden, which was full of golden flowers that littered the throne room. 

"Umm, Azzy? These are the same flowers as in the other room."

"Yep, but I use a special soil and magic for these to use later for tea."

"You'll have to make me some soon, goatbro." Frisk playfully punches Asriel's arm.  
Asriel flushes a bit and rubs his arm gently. Frisk was secretly thinking about how much Asriel had grown. He used to be shorter than her, but now he was a bit taller and his body had toned out really well. His fur was incredibly warm and soft to the touch as she found from earlier, and that was a dangerous weak spot of hers.

"I promise, for the feast tonight I'll make a whole bunch for everyone. Let's go check out the other places." He leads her from the garden past the throne room and down the familiar Hall of Judgement. Frisk got a bit uncomfortable, of course she would after a few timelines ago where Sans killed her and Chara several hundred times over. Asriel had obviously sensed this, so he striked up conversation while speeding up his pace with her, them  both arm in arm.

"Hey, how's your magic coming along? I hear Mom's been teaching you a few things."  
Frisk's expression dropped a bit. "I've lost almost half my powers after bringing you and Chara back. It's returning, but very slowly. I can do spells still, but it tires me out quickly."

"Chara settled in shortly after you brought her back. She was...angry at first, and very confused, but she's less so now. She's only a bit bratty now. She was worried about you, even though she would never admit to it."

Frisk nodded in agreement. She could feel Chara's presence in the surface from time to time, as if she was checking up on her periodically during the last five years. They finally passed through the Judgement Hall and arrived into the corridor, where two new rooms were. One was labeled 'Asriel Dreemur' and the other was labeled 'Guest Room'. "I thought Chara came to live with you two here? Where's her room at?"

Asriel pointed down the corridor to the hall leading to where the SOULs used to be in. "She insisted to have that room."

"Of course she would. She's a real _**Chara**_ cter, isn't she?" Frisk giggled a bit at her terrible pun while Asriel groaned quietly. "Oh, c'mon Azzy, it wasn't that bad."

"You're right, Dad's just been relentless with them lately. C'mon, let's check out my room." Asriel opens his door and ushers you inside. The room was large with a workdesk on one side, his bed on the other with an endtable and a lamp, and miscellaneous posters on the wall. There was a bed made up close to his.

"So I take it I'm staying in here? Mom and Dad must be doing very well with patching things up." She chuckled softly.  
Asriel's cheeks turn pink "Well, I-I kinda s-suggested you s-stay in here, i-instead o-of the guest r-room.."  
Frisk raises a brow at him and grins "Oh, that so? I guess I don't mind then." She hugged him tightly and nuzzled the fur on his chest. Asriel's cheeks grew more brightly pink.

"Then Mom's staying with dad then, I take it?"

"Y-yeah... They've been talking about renewing their marriage soon. Sans was the one who suggested it and helped them out at first. Strange, I thought Sans and Mom had a good thing for each other. Sans just thought it felt wrong though."

"How is Sans and everyone? Do they come back often to see you guys?"

Asriel smiles a bit, "Well, the feast is about to start, why don't we go ask them ourselves?"

Frisk grins with excitement and grabs Asriel's arm and pulls him with her. "Then, what are we waiting for, let's go!" She practically pulls him along as they rush back through the halls to the throne room, then to the left into the newly-added Ballroom. As they push open the door, the crowd of familiar faces turns to them in surprise. Everybody began to greet her cheerfully while coming closer to her.


End file.
